Outdoor activities encompass a wide range of activities performed in diverse locations: from camping in the woods to sitting on a patio next to a campfire. While outdoor activities can be full of pleasant experiences, various aspects can reduce the enjoyment of people while performing outdoor activities. For example, insects are a known annoyance for people who perform outdoor activities. While insects are an annoyance, insects can also be dangerous as many insects can carry viruses and bacteria which can cause multiple disease on humans, such as Malaria. Other negative aspects of outdoor activities can be the odors or smells which one may experience outdoors. While many natural odors and smells can be pleasant and relaxing, pollution and other unpleasant natural smells can ruin the outdoor experience. Many products have been provided to help address these issues. Insect repellants have been provided to keep insects away from people. Insect repellants are usually provided on portable containers and dispensers which require manual operation from the user every time the user desires to dispense some insect repellant. Unfortunately, few devices allow for constant dispensing of insect repellant without user intervention. Other devices such as diffusers have been provided to dispense fragrances and other substances. However, most of these devices are often adapted for indoor use and lack a power system which allows for extended use. Thus, a portable device adapted for outdoor use which comprises a mechanism that effectively dispenses fragrances, insect repellants, and other substances in a constant, automatic fashion with few or no intervention from the user is beneficial and necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a solar powered and portable diffuser which dispenses fragrances and insect repellant for long periods of time as the present invention addresses the aforementioned issues. The present invention comprises a solar-powered structure which continuously dispenses at least one solution, preferably comprising insect repellant ingredients and other relaxing mellow fragrances. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to use and can be safely used indoors or outdoors. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a formula composition which provides a relaxing, fresh fragrance.